


Sed de victoria

by ak_bennington



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumuweek, Atsumuweek2020, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Elementary School, Español | Spanish, Friendship, MiyaTwinsweek, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Se añadirán nuevas tags
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Atsumu es un ganador. Ambicioso, con hambre de ser el mejor y sed de victoria. Pasado, presente y futuro de Miya Atsumu. [Viñetas para la #Atsumuweek, podrán tener cualquier rating y pareja]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. School

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Esto ha sido escrito para la #Atsumuweek. Mi idea es hacer todos los prompts aquí aunque no los termine para la week, menos los que sean AU, que irían aparte. Sobre todo estos primeros temas que abarcan el pasado son como un gran headcanon común a muchas de mis historias así que es posible que ideas que salen aquí, salgan en otros de mis fics.  
> Es posible que más adelante salga alguna pareja, así que lo avisaré.  
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu‼ sus personajes y argumento pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate y yo no gano nada con esto.

Día 1: School.

Los Miya eran conocidos como el terror del colegio. Cada año a comienzo de curso, las madres se congregaban con expectación delante del listado de alumnos de cada clase, unas cruzando los dedos, otras directamente rezando mientras algunas se tapaban los ojos con las manos mirando entre las rendijas como si así la realidad fuera menos real. Era fácil adivinar cual había sido la fortuna de su hijo o hija cuando las que habían llegado al tablón desandaban el camino o llorando o bailando la conga.

En la fila se oían rumores extraños que Suna, al lado de su madre, no terminaba de creer. El niño alzaba la vista en busca de una explicación pero la mujer parecía tan confusa como él.

Ese año por lo visto, la probabilidad de caer en desgracia se había multiplicado por dos al haber separado en clases distintas a unos gemelos que habían provocado la dimisión de cinco profesores en el curso anterior. Y como dice el refrán "divide y vencerás", pues esa había sido la apuesta para ese curso, esperando que así la tasa de abandonos se redujera.

Algunas de las mujeres miraban de reojo a la señora Suna y cuchicheaban entre ellas. Era nueva y su hijo también. _Al menos el niño parece tranquilo y va bien vestido y aseado,_ debían pensar mientras los miraban de arriba a abajo antes de etiquetar a Rintarou en la lista de "Los malos" o en la de "Los buenos".

Aunque tales listas no existieran y tan solo fueran una sarta de prejuicios que corrían por el boca a boca, Suna supo que había sido incluido en la de "Los buenos", cuando sin conocer a nadie aún, empezaron a invitarle a cumpleaños.

–Deberías ir a alguno o acabarán excluyéndote –le decía su madre. Algo que venía a significar _aprovecha que estás en la lista de los buenos porque como sigas así irás a la de los malos._

Si estar en la lista de "Los malos" significaba no tener que ir a cumpleaños de desconocidos, quizás no estuviera tan mal.

De hecho, si se paraba a analizar la situación, ni siquiera ese tal Miya que estaba en su clase era _tan_ malo como para tener atemorizado a toda la escuela y personal docente. O tal vez fuera porque la medida de separarlos había dado sus frutos y _no era para tanto._

Como casi todos los días, Suna fue el último en salir de clase para ir al recreo. Sin ninguna prisa cogió su bento para el almuerzo, pues en ese colegio no tenía a nadie esperando con quien hablar o jugar, y tampoco quería dar pie a que le invitaran a más cumpleaños que tuviera que rechazar. Al final su madre iba a tener razón y acabaría espantando a todas las posibles amistades con su actitud huraña, pero él era como era y no le salía de dentro ser simpático o sociable. A él le gustaba estar tranquilo, metido en sus cosas sin nadie que lo molestara, tanto que si lo dejaban castigado en clase le harían un favor.

Así que echó un vistazo atrás justo antes de salir para ver a aquel chico que siempre se quedaba castigado sin recreo.

Él venía de una ciudad grande donde los índices de delincuencia y fracaso escolar eran mucho más mayores que allí, que era un pueblo mediano donde todo el mundo se conocía y apenas había cuatro colegios como mucho. Ni qué decir que había una única preparatoria porque la mayoría se quedaban por el camino dedicándose a la ganadería, la agricultura o el sector gastronómico tan distintivo de la cercana capital de Hyogo.

Por tanto, en cierto modo, a veces pensaba que a aquel chico se le estaba juzgando injustamente o estaban poco acostumbrados a adolescentes conflictivos. O quizás no era más que una treta para que no se juntara con su hermano durante el recreo y la liaran.

No era para tanto. Era molesto y escandaloso, respondón y descarado, pero era divertido ver qué excusa se inventaba para no haber hecho la tarea y siempre tenía ideas ocurrentes para hacer alguna broma. No era como aquellos chicos de su ciudad que deberían haber ido de cabeza a un correccional, fumando porros detrás del gimnasio, metiéndose en pelea, haciendo bullying o acosando a compañeras.

Atsumu Miya no era eso para nada.

Por eso a veces le daba lástima dejarlo atrás mirando por la ventana y saltando pupitres para dejar ir toda la energía que llevaba dentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Oye, a ti no te invitan a cumpleaños ¿verdad? –le preguntó Rintarou un día que le habían dejado sin recreo por dormirse en clase.

Atsumu no paraba de lanzar un balón contra la pared y volver a golpearlo, sin importar que tuviera que dar una voltereta hasta el otro extremo para evitar que cayera al suelo, o que todo lo que había en el interior de la clase estuviera peligrando sin que pareciera importarle lo más mínimo.

Decir que le estaba poniendo de los nervios se quedaba corto. Pero aún así, se le quedó observando con cierta fascinación.

–Tú qué crees –contestó sin dirigirle la mirada.

–Que no te invitan porque estás en la lista de "Los Malos".

Eso sí captó su atención por un segundo. Giró el rostro y dejó que la pelota rodara hasta la mesa del profesor.

–¿Hay una lista de "Los Malos"? –preguntó enarcando una ceja con escepticismo, aunque enseguida pareció caer en la cuenta y se fue a coger el balón con la cabeza gacha y los hombros encogidos, como si así pudiese acortar la distancia y esconderse en ellos. Seguramente cayendo en la cuenta de que si existiera tal cosa él debía encabezarla sin lugar a dudas.

Suna no supo si especificar que no existía como tal literalmente sino a modo de prejuicios empeoraría las cosas en lugar de arreglarlas.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana donde los niños corrían en el patio, jugaban al fútbol y también seguramente se invitaban a cumpleaños mientras él terminaba su almuerzo y se disponía a leer uno de sus mangas que se había traído por si acaso.

Por si acaso, ¿qué?

Observó de nuevo a Atsumu. Siempre hablaban de los Miya en plural, como un pack terrorífico e indivisible, pero él, la verdad es que nunca los había visto juntos salvo a la hora de entrada y salida del colegio. Los Miya siempre eran los primeros en llegar y los últimos en irse, así que ni siquiera en esos momentos coincidían. De pronto se preguntó por qué nunca veía al gemelo de Atsumu. Si la estrategia era separarlos y dejar a Atsumu sin recreo para que no se juntara con su hermano, ¿por qué nunca veía al otro Miya en el recreo? ¿qué sentido tenía que los dos fueran castigados si ninguno de ellos salía beneficiado? Tal vez fueran unos monstruos pero le pareció terriblemente injusto.

–Oye, ¿te parece que hagamos un trato? –propuso Suna, pillándose tan de improviso a sí mismo como a Atsumu. No dejó de mirar por la ventana. Ni Atsumu dejó de golpear la pared con el balón.

No se estaba tan mal allí en la clase, donde podía leer tranquilamente sus mangas _por si acaso_ no tenía con quien jugar en el patio.

Solo era por su propio beneficio, por supuesto, él no quería ser amigo o cómplice de ese Miya, pero tal vez si se juntaba con él y lo arrastraba consigo a la lista de "Los Malos" por su simple cercanía, así dejaran de invitarle a cumpleaños y dejaría de parecer un desagradable al rechazarlos. Era un plan redondo. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?


	2. Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los inicios de los Miya en el voleibol.

Día 2: Court.

Decían las malas lenguas que los Miya eran causantes de la mitad de las bajas laborales del colegio y de las depresiones de aquellos que tuvieran un grado de relación con ellos. Se decía que su padre había muerto de un infarto, su madre tenía que trabajar veinticuatro horas al día y por eso su abuela era quien tenía que lidiar con ellos y la única manera de liberar estrés era fumar constantemente. La anciana ya no estaba para esos trotes, entre la edad y el tabaco y que los niños cada vez eran más grandes y fuertes a menudo ellos llegaban al colegio veinte minutos antes que la señora, que lo hacía al borde del desmayo y casi echando el hígado por la boca pero sin soltar el cigarro de ninguna de las maneras.

Por eso, el día que Atsumu lo invitó a su casa, no esperó encontrarse una familia más o menos normal; el padre no estaba muerto, la madre estaba en casa, la abuela veía la televisión con un hombre al que no habían visto nunca pero que debía ser el abuelo. A Suna le llamó la atención que los cuatro fumaran como carreteros, pero pronto llegó a la conclusión de que quizás era la vía de escape que habían encontrado para mantener los nervios a raya.

No pudo evitar preocuparse por la salud de los chicos, pero todo apuntaba a que estos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa o en el patio cuando estaban allí. A pesar de ser una casa tradicional, el patio no estaba arreglado como tal, con plantas y cuidado como se podría haber esperado sino que estaba regado de objetos aquí y allá, sobre todo deportivos, con lo que se notaba que prevalecía la funcionalidad sobre la estética.

–¿Te gusta el baloncesto? –preguntó, pasando por alto la portería de fútbol para centrarse en la canasta que había colgada en una pared. En su antiguo colegio había jugado al baloncesto pero más que nada porque era alto, no porque le gustara.

–A mí me gusta el baloncesto –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era el otro Miya, ese que para él era casi una leyenda urbana porque apenas si lo había visto–. A este le gusta el fútbol.

–¿Y no hay algo que os guste a los dos?

El gemelo soltó una risa irónica a la par que se sentó a su lado en un escalón, mientras Atsumu se dedicaba a dar patadas al balón, aunque de pronto cambió de idea y lo lanzó sin esperarlo desde el extremo opuesto del patio logrando encestar limpiamente.

–No parece que se le de mal tampoco –comentó Suna algo que estaba viendo muy evidente y que no creía que los propios implicados no se dieran cuenta. Gastar energías por separado era absurdo cuando podían hacerlo juntos y conseguir mejores resultados con menor esfuerzo. Si todo el mundo aplicara la lógica igual que él todo iría mejor, estaba seguro.

–¿Vas a venir tú a descubrir la pólvora ahora?

Había oído que se llamaba Osamu. Y le estaba mirando con la ceja alzada haciéndose el listo.

–No solo somos hermanos, somos gemelos, nuestro ADN está programado más a conciencia todavía para no tener absolutamente nada en común.

Ahora fue Suna el que se rió, pues de entrada, ya solo fuera en el físico eran clavaditos el uno al otro.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿como qué?

–A él le gusta el fútbol y a mí el baloncesto. A él le gusta el calor y a mí el frío, a él el limón y a mí la naranja, a él las morenas y a mí las rubias…

–Para todo eso hay un punto medio.

–¿Me vas a decir que existen las castañas y las pelirrojas? Ya lo sabía.

Suna rió a modo de _vaya tío más cabrón._

–No, iba a decir que existe el voleibol, por ejemplo. Podéis probarlo. En mi antiguo colegio jugué hasta que tuve que cambiarlo por baloncesto porque el horario me venía mejor.

–El voleibol tiene pinta de ser un rollazo total.

–No puedes saberlo si no lo pruebas.

Osamu se quedó callado mirando cómo Atsumu encestaba un balón tras otro y lo celebraba con entusiasmo exagerado hasta que en uno de sus aspavientos tropezó y se cayó. El patio estaba desprovisto de cualquier cosa susceptible de romperse, se veía que la familia había sido precavida en ese sentido. Así que Suna no pudo evitar reírse cuando la señora Miya apareció en el porche con su cigarro y le lanzó una zapatilla voladora que le dio de lleno en la coronilla a la par que murmuraba algo en ese dialecto del que no entendía casi nada.

Estaba claro de quién había heredado la puntería.

–Así que tú eres el nuevo amigo de Tsumu –comentó Osamu viendo a su hermano levantarse rascándose la cabeza. Hizo una pausa en la que se le quedó mirando como si esperara algo y a la que Suna respondió diciendo su nombre y apellido. El gemelo asintió con gesto solemne al oírlo–. Suna Rintarou, te compadezco.

Suna no sabía si quedaría muy mal aclarar que lo de "amigo" tampoco iba en serio pero le dio la impresión de que hacerlo fastidiaría algo que creía haber sentido nacer en ese momento, con esas palabras que pretendían ser crueles pero que el sarcasmo que las teñían las hacía conectar con él.

Tal vez no estuviera destinado a ser el nuevo amigo de Atsumu sino el de Osamu, pues el chico le había caído bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La idea del voleibol quedó en stand-by por un tiempo hasta que volvió a salir a la luz tras el verano. La piscina municipal era el aliado perfecto para la familia Miya y en especial su sufrida abuela. Durante el periodo de clases siempre aprovechaban hasta la hora en que cerraba el colegio asistiendo a todas las actividades extraescolares que se ofrecían, mientras que ambos no fuesen a la misma. De ese modo, mientras Atsumu iba a fútbol, Osamu iba a baloncesto, mientras Atsumu iba a Inglés, Osamu iba a Arte y los martes y jueves Atsumu iba a kárate cuando Osamu tenía judo.

Cuando no había clases en verano, este tiempo era suplido por la piscina, desde que abría hasta que cerraba los gemelos estaban allí como un reloj. Así al llegar a casa al anochecer estaban tan cansados que prácticamente cenaban y se acostaban.

Pero de vuelta a la rutina escolar y sin un clima adecuado para usar la piscina al aire libre, una reestructuración en los horarios de las actividades quiso que voleibol ocupara el horario que antes tenía baloncesto. Esto produjo que Suna, con esa nueva hora que le venía mejor, considerara apuntarse de nuevo a voleibol y que Atsumu considerara dejar fútbol para acompañar a este y a su hermano.

Después de que la petición de Atsumu provocara casi un cónclave papal para decidir si se permitía a los dos gemelos tomar la misma actividad sin que el mundo implosionara, se decidió que no se perdía nada por intentarlo y que tal vez fuera una medida acertada para ir tanteando sus niveles de madurez e ir dejándoles un poco más de libertad.

Suna ya se había encargado de abrir camino durante el verano viendo algunos partidos por la televisión y presentándoles a los jugadores más famosos.

Y así fue como por primera vez los terribles hermanos Miya pisaron una cancha de voleibol, uniendo sus fuerzas y creando algo maravilloso.

Por primera vez tenerlos juntos no generaba caos y destrucción. Eran una maquinaria compleja alimentada por su propio combustible a base de rivalidad y compenetración.

A uno se le daba mejor rematar y al otro colocar. Atsumu había estado malgastando su precisión, visión de juego y adaptabilidad en el fútbol y Osamu su fuerza y potencia en el baloncesto. Habían encontrado el término medio que beneficiaba a todos, incluso a Suna, que observando desde su posición neutral como bloqueador, había vuelto a redescubrir un deporte que le gustaba y, aunque no lo fuera admitir en voz alta, también lo que era estar con unas compañías _que no le desagradaban tanto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguro que mi inspiración inventa cosas súper chorras y aburridas para el resto de prompts. Ya veis, para el prompt Court que podía haber escrito cualquier cosa súper emocionante se me ocurre esta idiotez sobre cómo se metieron a jugar al voley.
> 
> En fin, espero que os guste.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Ak

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Bueno, no me va a dar tiempo a subir todos para la week pero espero ir haciéndolo. Me da mucha rabia que me queden desordenados así que a ver cómo me las apaño para combatir la inspiración traicionera que se centra en lo temas que no me tocan XD.  
> Aclaro que las verdaderas gemelas Miya existen y gran parte de esta historia está basada en hechos reales. Me dan tanta pena…  
> He intentado que me cuadre con el canon pero puedo haber metido la pata. Así que me disculpo si hay errores y OOC.


End file.
